Friend Or Foe?
by Gemini21
Summary: Set two weeks after the season finale. When Prue, a mysterious girl from the future arrives, the Charmed Ones learn the truth about Chris and Prue.. but the truth may cost them their lives.
1. Is Everyone From The Future Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its cast of characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: This starts about a two weeks after Oh My Goddess ends. If you haven't seen the finale, you might want to before you read this.  
  
Piper Halliwell sat by her son's crib, watching him.  
  
"Daddy will come back somehow," She whispered softly to Wyatt.  
  
"Piper?" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Piper glanced up to see Phoebe.  
  
"How are you doing sweetie?" Phoebe asked, sitting down next to Piper.  
  
"I'm fine," Piper said. "Really, I am."  
  
"Piper, you don't have to pretend that you're okay," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Phoebe, I told you and Paige a thousand times, I am fine. If only I could shake this little virus I picked up," Piper responded.  
  
"Okay," Phoebe replied. "Well, Darryl and Shelia will be here soon. Paige is finishing breakfast."  
  
Wyatt cooed softly, and Piper picked him up.  
  
"Where's Lily?" Phoebe asked, looking around.  
  
"I gave her the day off," Piper replied. "She's been so good with Wyatt, I decided that she needed a break."  
  
The doorbell rang. Phoebe and Piper- who was carrying Wyatt- began walking downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Piper, Phoebe," Shelia said. "And there's little Wyatt."  
  
Wyatt gurgled happily.  
  
"I'll go put him in the bassinet in the living room," Piper said. She walked out of the main hall, as Paige led Phoebe, Darryl, and Shelia into the dining room.  
  
"How's she doing?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Not so good," Paige responded. "She says she is, but inside, she's grieving."  
  
"It's like she's given up all hope," Phoebe added.  
  
Bright, white lights appeared in the room, and Chris orbed in. "Hey."  
  
"Morning Chris," Paige said.  
  
"You haven't met Darryl and Shelia, have you?" Phoebe asked. "Well, Darryl and Shelia, this is our Whitelighter, Chris."  
  
"I would love to stay and chat," Chris said. "But the Elders are calling."  
  
"What?" Paige exclaimed. "You just left them."  
  
"Say hi to Leo for us," Phoebe said as Chris orbed out.  
  
"He seems nice," Darryl said. "But he's no Leo."  
  
"Nobody can be," Paige replied.  
  
Piper walked into the dining room. "Did I just hear Chris?"  
  
"Yup. And you just missed him," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes as Paige sat the food on the table. "Eat up."  
  
Before they all could sit down, Wyatt let out a cry from the living room. Piper took off like a shot towards the living room, with Paige and Phoebe at her heels.  
  
In the living room, a demon stood over the bassinet.  
  
"Hey!" Piper yelled. She tried to freeze him, but nothing happened.  
  
"Don't tell me that he's immune to our powers!" Paige yelled.  
  
Wyatt's protective shield shot up as Paige called for the knife and flung it at the demon. The knife missed, and hit the wall.  
  
Phoebe levitated and tried to kick him, but a shield shot up around the demon, throwing Phoebe backwards.  
  
"Power of Three?" Phoebe asked. Her sisters nodded.  
  
"The Power Of Three will set us free," the sisters began to chant.  
  
The demon began walking towards them, not being affected at all by the spell.  
  
"This is bad!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Where is the girl?" the demon hissed.  
  
"I'm hoping he doesn't mean one of us!" Piper yelled.  
  
"What girl?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl appeared, right out of thin air. She went flying across the living room. She had light brown hair, green eyes. and looked a little like Chris.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled. "That hurt more than they said it would."  
  
The girl looked up and saw what was going on.  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake," she muttered. She stood up and pointed her hand at the demon. White light shot out of it, and into the demon. The demon howled in pain. Then he shimmered out.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe stared at the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh," the girl said. "I'm Prue. I'm from the future." 


	2. How We Altered The Future Overnight

Chapter 2  
  
"Well isn't everybody these days," Piper commented sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe we should go now," Sheila said.  
  
"We'll call a rain check on it," Darryl said.  
  
Paige nodded as Darryl and Sheila walked out.  
  
"You better start talking before Piper blows you up," Phoebe told Prue.  
  
"Relax," Prue said. "I'm not evil."  
  
Paige huffed. "We've heard that one before."  
  
"I'm an aurora," Prue said.  
  
"A what?" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"An aurora. It's kind of like an ambassador to the mortal United Nations. Only I'm one of the many auroras for good, in a court called the Chamblan," Prue said.  
  
"How come we've never heard of it?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because the Chamblan consists of auroras from the good side and the evil side, working together to try to compromise," Prue said. "The Elders and the Source- when there is one- don't want anyone to know about it. It's a big secret."  
  
"So is everything else," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Why are you here?" Paige asked. "And what year are you from?"  
  
"What year is this?" Prue shot back.  
  
"2003," Piper replied.  
  
Prue did a little calculating in her head. "About twenty years into the future. I'm from the year 2022."  
  
"Who sent you here?" Paige asked.  
  
"The Elders," Prue said.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because of the future, and how it is going to hurt the past," Prue said. "When you vanquished the Titans, you changed everything. One morning, the whole world woke up having good memories, and no memory of the Titans ruling, except for what they read in mythology books."  
  
"But how do you remember the Titan rule?" Piper asked.  
  
"In the Chamblan, I am the Chambliss, the runner of the whole court. I have extremely strong powers," Prue answererd. "So does my whole family. We were the only ones with memory of the Titans."  
  
"How is the future going to hurt the past?" Paige asked.  
  
"My father is an Elder, and so is my brother. I am an Aurora, and my mom was an extremely powerful witch. I had another brother, who was a Whitelighter," Prue began. "My brother had four friends, who were also Whitelighters. My brother and his friends weren't the nicest group. But they were helpful, until it all went wrong."  
  
"How did it go wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"Before you all vanquished the Titans, we lived in a dark world. The Titans had killed my parents, so our parent's friends raised my brothers and me. But when you vanquished the Titans, I had memories of knowing my parents, and who they were and are," Prue said. "I know it is confusing, but you need to know this."  
  
"What went wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"My brother fell in love with a charge, a witch named Jordan. Jordan was attacked by a demon, and died. My brother was furious, because the majority of the Elders wouldn't let him save Jordan. My brother's friends were furious as well, because they were brothers- my brother's friends- and Jordan was their sister," Prue continued.  
  
"I don't see why we need to know this," Paige said.  
  
"You will need to know it," Prue responded. "Anyway, a demon took advantage of the situation, and captured the five. He put them under this spell that turned them evil. But we didn't know this. Then murders started happening. Whitelighters, witches, and mortals were being killed. But then they attacked the Chamblan one day. And I found out my brother was one of them."  
  
"Who need soap operas when we have this?" Piper muttered.  
  
"They killed half of the good side. Only a few of them and myself managed to escape," Prue said. "I ran to the Elders, telling them. My father, my brother, the other Elders, and myself ordered them to be executed. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make. But the night before they were to die, they escaped to the demon that turned them evil. He sent one of them to the past, to kill my father, my brother, and me, before we could kill them. Then the Elders sent me here, to try to stop them before they all come, and then it will be too late."  
  
"Book of Shadows?" Paige asked.  
  
"You bet," Phoebe said.  
  
The four walked up to the attic. Piper flipped open the book.  
  
"What was this demon's name?" Piper asked.  
  
"Davarclin," Prue replied.  
  
"Work your magic Grams," Phoebe said.  
  
The book started flipping, but turned to a blank page.  
  
"What?" Paige exclaimed. "Why isn't he in here?"  
  
"Maybe because we haven't come in contact with him yet," Piper replied.  
  
"I wish we had Leo to ask," Paige said glumly.  
  
"Maybe we could if our Whitelighter got himself down here," Phoebe said. "Chris! Get down here right now!"  
  
"Chris?" Prue asked. "Leo? Who are they?"  
  
"Leo is my husband, who is now an Elder," Piper said through clenched teeth. "And Chris is our new Whitelighter. Why do you have that look on your face?"  
  
"No reason," Prue said unsurely. "No reason at all." 


	3. Talking To Leo

Chapter 3  
  
Chris orbed in just moments after Phoebe called him. "What?"  
  
"Well, hi, nice to see you too," Piper replied.  
  
"I was in a meeting alright?" Chris shot back. "One of the Elders is missing."  
  
"What?" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"I can't tell you much on it now. The remaining Elders are still investigating it."  
  
"Well, what do you know about auroras? And the Chamblan?" Paige asked. "Legit or not?"  
  
"Legit," Chris replied. "Why? You're not supposed to know about them."  
  
"Well," Phoebe said. "We got a little visit from a future aurora."  
  
Prue turned around and faced Chris. Chris got this look on his face. Then he quickly erased it. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Prue said back rather coldly.  
  
"I better go," Chris said. Then he orbed out.  
  
"Do you know Chris?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"Sort of," Prue replied. "But that's not important now."  
  
The next morning, the family plus Prue, was up early.  
  
"I would love to stay and help you guys figure out who our little evil doer from the future is, but I have a doctor's appointment," Piper said.  
  
"That's good," Phoebe replied. "You need medicine for whatever virus you have."  
  
Piper smiled and left, leaving the others to do the searching.  
  
"Where do we begin with this?" Paige asked.  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember which renegade Whitelighter was sent to the past?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Positive," Prue said. "I probably won't be the only one sent to the past though. There is a huge bounty on them in my time. Even the Source in my time wants them dead. The Elders and the Source are actually working together on this one."  
  
"We could try a summoning spell for the demon that did this to them. It would be like the one Piper, our sister Prue, and I used to summon Belthazor," Phoebe suggested.  
  
"It wouldn't work," Prue said. "Unless you can write a spell to summon a demon across planes. Plus, Davarclin has already sent an agent to the past. He was the one you fought yesterday. And he'll be back."  
  
"We need to write a vanquish before he comes back," Paige said.  
  
"I'm on it," Phoebe said, heading to the attic.  
  
"You and I will get to work on a potion," Paige told Prue. "I have no clue what to put in it, so we'll rough it."  
  
About half an hour later, the potion was done. It was some watery- brown soup."  
  
"Piper is much better at making potions than I am," Paige muttered as she put some potion into the bottles.  
  
All of a sudden, a demon burst into the kitchen. It was the same demon that attacked them yesterday.  
  
"Better get down here Pheebs!" Paige yelled.  
  
Phoebe came running. "Ready?"  
  
The girls began to chant as Paige threw the potion on him:  
  
"Winds of time take away,  
This demon from the future that is not here to stay.  
Vanquish him through all time and space,  
Never to return to this or any place!"  
  
The demon howled in pain, and then blew into oblivion.  
  
"That was easy," Prue commented.  
  
A few hours later, Piper returned home, and headed straight to the attic.  
  
"Wow, Piper, slow down," Paige commented, as she, Phoebe, and Prue trailed after her.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He doesn't think it's a virus," Piper called over her shoulder. "He thinks I'm pregnant."  
  
"Okay, under the circumstance, I don't know whether to be happy or unhappy," Paige said.  
  
"Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked once they were in the attic.  
  
"If Leo is not coming to me, than I am going to him," Piper said stubbornly, as she flipped open the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Okay," Prue said uncertainly.  
  
Piper began to say a spell:  
  
"Bring together my true love and me,  
Through time and space, wherever he may be.  
Send me to him on this day,  
Bring me there, but not to stay."  
  
Gold lights began to swirl around Piper, and she vanished.  
  
"Either she is doing the right thing, or making the biggest mistake of her life," Paige commented.  
  
Piper appeared in a dark desert. Everything was black, gray, and downright gloomy.  
  
"Leo?" she called uncertainly.  
  
"Piper?" a faint voice called back.  
  
"Leo, is that you? Where are you?" Piper asked.  
  
She began walking at a rapid pace towards the sound of Leo's voice. She found him standing by a large rock, in his golden robes.  
  
"Leo?" Piper exclaimed. "How did you get here?"  
  
"More on that later," Leo said.  
  
Piper threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Leo hugged her back.  
  
"How did you get here?" Piper asked again. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"I'm trapped in a 2-D plane," Leo said. "All I can tell you about who did this to me is don't trust anyone. Only trust Paige and Phoebe."  
  
"So you're the missing Elder," Piper confirmed.  
  
"Yeah," Leo replied.  
  
"My sisters and I will find a way to get you out of this," Piper said. "I promise."  
  
"Alright," Leo said. "Now you better go."  
  
"I'll be back," Piper said, as she disappeared in a swirl of gold lights. 


	4. The Ultimate Risk

Chapter 4  
  
Piper reappeared in the manor's attic.  
  
"Well?" Paige asked.  
  
"Leo is the missing Elder," Piper said. "Only now he's found."  
  
"What?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Some psychopath trapped Leo in a 2-D plane. We have to find a way to get him out," Piper replied.  
  
Prue was silent through this conversation.  
  
"What do you know about this?" Paige asked her.  
  
"Just that the future has been altered in a very big way," Prue replied.  
  
"There is nothing in here on getting someone out of a two-dimensional prison," Phoebe called later as she read the Book of Shadows.  
  
"How does this all connect though?" Paige asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked.  
  
"With everything we've ever done, the circumstances always connect in the end," Paige replied.  
  
"Maybe this thing won't," Phoebe called back.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know anymore about Davarclin?" Piper asked Prue.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't."  
  
"How are we supposed to vanquish a demon that isn't even in this time?" Phoebe groaned.  
  
Prue thought for a second. "I got it! It's a risky plan, but it just might work."  
  
"Are you sure the Elders are okay with this?" Paige asked nervously about an hour later.  
  
"Positive," Prue replied. "They want me to save the future, don't they?"  
  
"You're right," Paige responded. "But isn't going to the future to steal the future version of the Book of Shadows a little bit risky?"  
  
"Totally," Prue said. "You all just can't know some things. That's what these blindfolds are for."  
  
"Prue, I have a very bad feeling about this" Piper replied. Then she paused. "Whoa. That was major deja vu."  
  
"I see some things never change," Prue muttered softly, so the sisters wouldn't here her. Then she raised her voice. "Ready? Blindfolds tied?"  
  
"Yes," Phoebe said.  
  
Prue took a deep breath, and began to chant:  
  
"A time ahead we wish to see,  
Take us to the year 2022.  
We wish to do something that cannot be done here,  
We travel now through time and space!"  
  
Lights swirled around the girls, and they vanished. 


	5. One More Big Suprise

Chapter 5  
  
The girls reappeared.  
  
"Time travel really hurts!" Phoebe said when they appeared.  
  
"Get used to it," Prue said.  
  
"Prue, how come we can't see where we are?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because," Prue replied. "We are in my time now. Who knows how we're altering history now?"  
  
Paige heard Prue's footsteps across what sounded like a wooden floor.  
  
"Alright," Prue said. "I got it. Let's go."  
  
Before they could, the three heard footsteps coming.  
  
"Quick!" Prue hissed. She pushed the Charmed Ones into a hidden corner.  
  
Paige's eyes widened in shock beneath the blindfold as she heard the voices.  
  
"It can't be," she thought. "Prue isn't.?"  
  
"What are you doing here Prue?" an all-too familiar voice asked.  
  
"I'm saving the past," Prue replied. "In order to do that, I need the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Be careful with it," another familiar voice said.  
  
"Come on. I'm nineteen, almost twenty," Prue replied. "I know how to take care of the Book of Shadows. Now go."  
  
"Alright," another voice said.  
  
"Blessed be sweetheart," the first voice said as they left. "Be careful."  
  
"I will," Paige heard Prue say. She heard Prue shut the door.  
  
"Alright, time to go back," Prue told them, pulling them out of hiding.  
  
"Lets do it," Phoebe replied.  
  
The girls began to chant:  
  
"A time for everything,  
And to everything its place.  
Return what has moved through time and space."  
  
The girls disappeared in a swirl of gold lights.  
  
They reappeared in 2003 in the Halliwell attic.  
  
"Why does time travel hurt so much?" Phoebe asked back in the attic as she removed her blindfold.  
  
"Don't ask me," Prue said. "Ask the Elders."  
  
"Whoa," Piper muttered as she flipped through the future Book of Shadows. "I can't believe some of this stuff exists."  
  
"There's our demon," Paige said pointing to a page. "Davarclin."  
  
"Vanquishing and summoning spells are right here too," Phoebe said.  
  
"Shall we?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yup," Piper said.  
  
The girls began to chant:  
  
"Magic forces black and white,  
Reaching out through space and light.  
Be he far or be he near,  
Bring us the demon Davarclin here!"  
  
"That is the same spell we used for Belthazor," Phoebe muttered.  
  
Nothing happened. No swirls, no flying demons, and no boom.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Piper asked.  
  
"Maybe because Davarclin is in another time, and he doesn't exist yet," Prue said.  
  
"Now you tell us," Paige responded.  
  
"Maybe there is something in here on how to free Leo from the prison," Piper said.  
  
As she reached for the book, her cell phone rang. She took it out and left the attic for a second.  
  
"Who's calling at this hour?" Phoebe asked, glancing at her watch.  
  
Piper returned to the attic, a stunned look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Paige asked.  
  
"That was Dr. Barns," Piper replied, slowly sitting down.  
  
"What did he say?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." 


	6. And The Tables Turn

Chapter 6  
  
"Pregnant!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you sweetie!"  
  
"This is so great!" Paige exclaimed. "Okay, why aren't you happy?"  
  
"Because Leo isn't here," Piper replied simply.  
  
The next morning, the Charmed Ones and Prue couldn't work on the case. Phoebe finally had to go into work after getting seven billion phone calls from Elise. Paige had to go grocery shopping, and Prue was trying to convince Piper her pregnancy was a good thing, despite Leo's absence.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Paige squealed quietly as she walked through the grocery store. Needless to say, she was concentrating on her unborn niece or nephew than where she was going. And that led to her bumping carts with another customer.  
  
"I'm sorry," Paige said.  
  
"It was my fault," the other shopper said.  
  
Paige looked at him and practically melted. It was the cutest guy she had ever seen. He had wavy brown hair, deep green eyes, and a cute grin.  
  
"I'm Paige," she said slowly.  
  
"Do you have a last name?" the man asked.  
  
"Matthews," she said even slower.  
  
"I'm Brandon," the guy said.  
  
"You seem to look like you're out of place here," Paige said.  
  
"Well, I'm new in town," Brandon replied. "You could say that I'm not really from around here."  
  
"Well, I'd love to show you around," Paige responded.  
  
"Great!" Brandon smiled, and Paige melted again. "How about we meet at this place I do know, P3?"  
  
"Sure," Paige said. "My sister actually owns P3."  
  
"Really?" Brandon replied. "So, I'll see you tonight? Seven thirty?"  
  
"Sure," Paige replied.  
  
"You got a date?" Piper exclaimed when Paige returned back to the manor.  
  
"Yes," Paige confirmed. "I'm meeting him at P3 tonight."  
  
"Well, good for you," Prue responded.  
  
Piper stood up. "I'm going back to Leo. I have to tell him that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Okay," Paige responded uncertainly.  
  
Piper began the chant:  
  
"Bring together my true love and me,  
Through time and space wherever he may be.  
Bring me there on this day,  
Bring me there but not to stay!"  
  
Piper disappeared, leaving Prue and Paige in the living room.  
  
"You got a date?" a scratchy voice hissed.  
  
"She's one of the witches Davarclin," another voice said. "This was my way in."  
  
"You can expose our plan brother," yet another voice added.  
  
"Chris got in without exposing our plan to the witches," the second voice said. "Who says I can't?"  
  
"This is the past," the first voice said. "It is different here."  
  
"I have a question," the third voice said. "Why hasn't the girl exposed us?"  
  
"She's a freak," the second voice said. "She always has been. Now, I have to go on my date."  
  
"You never did tell me where you are from," Paige said that night at P3.  
  
"Why are you so curious?" Brandon asked with a smile.  
  
Paige smiled back. She glanced over at the bar, where Piper was. Piper had returned from Leo a little while back. He was thrilled about her pregnancy.  
  
"I don't think I'm the mysterious one," Brandon told Paige.  
  
"Oh?" Paige asked. "And what makes you think I'm mysterious?"  
  
"Lot's of things," Brandon replied.  
  
********  
  
"I had fun tonight," Paige said later as they stood on the manor's porch later.  
  
"Me too," Brandon replied.  
  
They both looked at each other, and kissed.  
  
"Goodnight," Brandon said when they broke apart. Then he left.  
  
Around midnight, all was silent in the Halliwell manor. Chris had returned, and was sleeping on the couch. But he got up and decided to go in the kitchen for a midnight snack.  
  
Chris flipped on the lights in the kitchen, and saw Prue sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Whoa, Prue," he said. "You scared me half to death."  
  
"Dead is what you're going to be when they find out who you really are," Prue shot back.  
  
Chris looked around nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I thought you knew me better than that," Prue said, her eyes narrowing with every word. "Christopher Perry Halliwell." 


	7. Sibiling Rivalry At It's Finest

Chapter 7  
  
"Quiet!" Chris hissed.  
  
"Don't you think Piper has a right to know you're her son?" Prue asked.  
  
"Don't you think Piper has a right to know you're her daughter?" Chris shot back.  
  
Prue glanced down at the floor, avoiding Chris's eyes.  
  
"That's what I thought," Chris replied. "You haven't told her, have you?"  
  
"You haven't said anything either, and you've been here longer than I have," Prue said coldly. "Oh wait. Now I remember. You haven't told them because you are here to kill all of us."  
  
"You deserve it," Chris replied.  
  
"No Chris," Prue responded. "You don't have to kill us. We can go back to the future. You'll face trial, but we'll tell the judge Davarclin put you under a spell, which he did."  
  
"It's too late for that Prue," Chris said.  
  
"It's never too late to turn back from your mistakes," Prue said.  
  
"For me it is Prue!" Chris exclaimed. "When they wouldn't let me save Jordan, that was the end for me."  
  
"Haven't you learned anything from our parents?" Prue asked. "Fate and destiny are everything. You weren't destined to be with her."  
  
"Shut up!" Chris replied.  
  
"How did we let this happen?" Prue asked, putting her head in her hands. "How did we come to this?"  
  
"It happened because I'm the good for nothing loser in this family," Chris shot back.  
  
"That is not true Chris," Prue replied. "I'm getting such deja vu here."  
  
"Wake up and see it Prue. I've changed," Chris said. "I'm no longer your little twin brother."  
  
"I've woken up Chris," Prue replied. "And I've seen it. You just made the wrong the choice. You can come out of it by killing Davarclin."  
  
"Davarclin is the only person who has helped me," Chris said.  
  
"You wouldn't let anyone else help you with Jordan's death," Prue exclaimed.  
  
"Prue, you just don't get it," Chris said, shaking his head. "You people only want to see me suffer."  
  
"That is not true!" Prue yelled.  
  
"Why wouldn't dad and Wyatt and the others let me save her?" Chris asked. "Why did you order me to die?"  
  
"For starters, Dad understood your pain. If you were ever around when we were teenagers than you would know that. Mom was one of dad's charges. They had to fight forbidden love," Prue said. "And you committed treason. And that's the punishment. Believe me Chris, I didn't want to."  
  
"You're lying," Chris retorted. "And you always have."  
  
"I thought it would be impossible to hate you Chris," Prue replied. "But right now I really hate you."  
  
"The feeling's mutual sis," Chris said.  
  
"I should vanquish your sorry @$$ right now," Prue replied.  
  
"Such strong language for a little girl," Chris said.  
  
Prue picked up her hands and shot a light beam at him. He orbed out, and then orbed right back in.  
  
"For starters, you can't vanquish me," Chris said. "And even if you could, you wouldn't vanquish your own brother."  
  
"Would you bet your life on that?" Prue asked.  
  
Prue turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Chris to wonder his own fate once more. 


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 8  
  
The next morning, Prue stumbled tiredly into the kitchen. She hadn't gotten much sleep after her confrontation with her brother. Speaking of Chris, he had orbed out, and no one knew where he was.  
  
"Morning Prue," Paige said.  
  
"Morning," Prue replied. "Ah! Too sunny!"  
  
"You look like you didn't sleep at all," Phoebe said.  
  
"I didn't sleep," Prue said.  
  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue looked around at her mother and aunts. She had to tell them. It was now or never.  
  
"Guys, I haven't been completely honest with you," Prue said.  
  
Phoebe looked at her sisters. What was Prue talking about?  
  
"I know more about this situation than what I've told you," Prue began. "And there are other things about me that you need to know."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.  
  
"The Renegade Whitelighter from the future, one of them, is my twin brother. He was the one who fell for a witch," Prue continued. "And that Whitelighter is Chris."  
  
"Chris?" Paige exclaimed. "You mean the Whitelighter that is our Whitelighter?"  
  
"Yeah," Prue said. "And that's not all."  
  
"Oh boy," Phoebe said. "I have a feeling I should be sitting down for this one."  
  
"All of you should," Prue replied. Piper and Paige reluctantly sat down too. "Piper, I'm your daughter."  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper. Piper was sitting there, trying to grasp the fact.  
  
"So, if you're her daughter, then you're our niece?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Prue replied.  
  
"That is so cool," Paige said.  
  
"Wait a minute," Piper said. "Prue, you said Chris is your twin brother. Then that makes him my son."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Prue replied.  
  
"I need an aspirin," Piper replied. She got up and took one.  
  
"Who are the other Whitelighters?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Brandon is the oldest. Then it's Mike, Luke, and Aaron," Prue responded.  
  
Piper wasn't finished yet. "That makes Wyatt an Elder. And him, Leo, and you all order Chris to die. That's it! I'm giving up on soap operas!"  
  
*************  
  
"So Chris trapped Leo in that 2-D prison?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah," Prue answered. "By doing that, he thought that would prevent Leo from being in the future. He's also here to kill me and Wyatt."  
  
"But you're not born yet," Phoebe said. "If I can guess, the baby, or in this case, babies Piper is carrying are you and Chris."  
  
"Joyous," Piper muttered. "Not that I'm thrilled to have you as my daughter Prue, but I don't want to be carrying a murderer."  
  
"How do we break the spell their under?" Paige asked.  
  
"We have to kill Davarclin," Prue said. "It's the only way."  
  
"Where's Davarclin though?" Piper asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Prue answered. "All I do know is that he's here in the past."  
  
"We can scry for them," Phoebe said. "Lets go."  
  
Once in the attic, Phoebe got out the map, sting, and crystal.  
  
"Prue, do you have anything of that we can use for this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Sorry, no."  
  
"Just try scrying for demonic activity," Piper suggested.  
  
Phoebe did. "Got one!"  
  
"We have been all over San Francisco," Paige said three hours later. "We've vanquished like twenty demons, but none of them have been Davarclin."  
  
"We're not giving up yet," Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, it's late," Piper said.  
  
"I'm all for finding them, but it is getting tiring," Prue added.  
  
"Fine," Phoebe replied. "Paige, you stay here. Prue and Piper, orb home and make sure Wyatt is okay."  
  
Prue took Piper's hand, and they orbed out.  
  
Phoebe turned to Paige. "We've got a demon to find."  
  
*************  
  
"I think I got 'em," Phoebe said two hours later.  
  
"You said that twenty minutes and five vanquishes ago," Paige groaned.  
  
"Well," Phoebe said. "At least there is a lot less demonic activity here than there was five hours ago. Let's get going."  
  
Phoebe led Paige into a dark, abandoned warehouse.  
  
"This is where our little friends decided to hold camp?" Paige questioned.  
  
Suddenly, Paige and Phoebe were grabbed from behind, and knocked out. 


	9. One Timetravels Out And The Other Orbs I...

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded since June 6. I have had a really tough time. My mom was admitted into a hospice one June 9, and passed away on June 12. After that I haven't felt like writing much. Then our computer broke, but thankfully, we didn't lose anything.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I am never listening to you again!" Paige yelled to Phoebe a little bit later.  
  
"So our plan went wrong," Phoebe said. "It could happen to anybody."  
  
"We're being tied to giant stakes!" Paige bellowed. "And we're surrounded by a demon and five renegade Whitelighters who are going to throw knives at us!"  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Piper asked.  
  
"Do you think Davarclin got them?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know," Piper replied. "I need to do something meanwhile."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Prue asked as she followed Piper into the attic.  
  
"I'm going to save Leo," Piper responded.  
  
Prue nodded and sat down.  
  
"Maybe I can use the spell that sends me to Leo," Piper said. "Only rewrite it so he comes to me."  
  
"That might work," Prue replied.  
  
Piper took a deep breath, and began chanting:  
  
"Bring together my true love and me,  
Through time and space wherever he may be.  
Bring him to me on this day,  
Bring him here and to stay!"  
  
Gold lights appeared in the room. When they cleared, Leo was standing there.  
  
Piper walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Leo said.  
  
When they broke apart, Leo noticed Prue. "Who's she?"  
  
"That's Prue," Piper said. "She's our daughter from the future."  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"Cliff notes version?" Prue said. Leo nodded. "My brother is Chris, the one who put you in the prison. He is a renegade Whitelighter from the future, who wants to kill Wyatt, you and me because we sentence him to die in the future. We have to do that because a demon named Davarclin put a spell on Chris and four of his friends to be evil. Got it?"  
  
"I think so," Leo replied warily.  
  
"And as we speak, Paige and Phoebe are trying to find Davarclin," Piper said.  
  
"Wait a minute," Leo said. He closed his eyes. "Even though I'm not your Whitelighter anymore, I can still sense them. And they're in trouble."  
  
*************************************  
  
Prue, Leo and Piper orbed into the warehouse.  
  
"There they are," Prue pointed out.  
  
"Lets go," Piper said. She and Prue walked out into the open.  
  
The demon (who they guessed was Davarclin) turned around. Piper froze him and the others and walked over to Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"I'm not going to ask how you two got into this mess," Piper said as she untied them.  
  
"It was all Phoebe's fault," Paige said.  
  
"Paige?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Paige responded.  
  
"Isn't that the guy you went out with last night?" Prue asked, pointing to one of the Whitelighters.  
  
"I noticed that," Paige grumbled.  
  
"Let's hurry this thing up," Phoebe said. "Let's vanquish Davarclin."  
  
"Got a spell?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yup," Piper replied.  
  
The three sisters, plus Prue began chanting:  
  
"We call upon the powers white,  
Vanquish this evil out of sight!"  
  
Davarclin unfroze and blew into oblivion.  
  
"I hope that worked or else we are so much trouble," Phoebe muttered as the Whitelighters unfroze.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Where is this place?" Luke asked.  
  
Piper froze them again. "They don't remember."  
  
"I guess that means their better off," Phoebe said.  
  
"Not necessarily," Prue said.  
  
"Why?" Paige asked.  
  
"When they go back to the future, everyone there will remember," Prue said.  
  
The next morning, the Charmed Ones, plus Prue, waited anxiously for Leo to return from the Elders. They had told the boys that a spell had gone wrong, and sent them to the past. But Prue had told Chris the truth.  
  
Now the family was waiting to see if the boys could go back. They had altered a lot of history, and they might be risking changing everything.  
  
Finally, Leo orbed back into the manor. "I have some news."  
  
"And?" Piper asked.  
  
"They're allowed to return," Leo said. "So is Prue."  
  
The Charmed Ones and Prue sighed with relief.  
  
"When do we go back?" Prue asked.  
  
"Right now," Leo replied, as a blue portal appeared in the hallway.  
  
Brandon, Mike, Luke, and Aaron stepped in. But Chris hesitated a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Paige said. "We've all been under the evil influence before."  
  
Chris smiled and stepped into the portal.  
  
Prue faced her parents and aunts.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye," Piper said.  
  
Prue smiled and put her hand on Piper's stomach. "Yeah, but only for seven and a half months." When she saw the odd looks on everyone's faces, she laughed. "We're early babies."  
  
"You won't have any memory of this," Phoebe said.  
  
"That's true," Prue said. "But I will be living this later on in life."  
  
"How do we say good-bye though?" Leo asked.  
  
"You don't," Prue said. "Good-bye is too final."  
  
The Charmed Ones, plus Leo, smiled as Prue began to walk towards the portal.  
  
"One more thing," Prue said, looking over her shoulder. "I think you'll like your new Whitelighter."  
  
And with that, she turned and walked into the portal, and it disappeared.  
  
That's when blue and white lights appeared in the room.  
  
"Prue?" Phoebe asked, staring hard at her sister.  
  
"Bingo," Prue replied with a smile.  
  
"So you're Prue?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue smiled and she hugged Paige.  
  
"So what's happened since I died?" Prue asked.  
  
"We finally vanquished Cole," Piper said.  
  
"Took us long enough," Paige muttered.  
  
Prue laughed. "I see that you didn't approve of him either."  
  
"Paige, that's why you remind me so much of Prue," Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"Come on," Piper said as the four sisters put their arms around each other and began walking into the living room. "We have a lot of catching up to do. But first, I think we should call Darryl and Sheila and reschedule that breakfast."  
  
Sequel? Yay or nay? Please answer it in a review or send it to me at JLH0621@aol.com. Thanks a million! 


End file.
